


Sex & Violence

by LunaEchelon



Series: Fk me, Pretty Kitty, Sex and Violence [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC17:  Part 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex & Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own Adam Lambert or associated persons in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into.  
> In other words ITS NOT REAL!

Tommy was groggy as his eyes fluttered open.  The night, or was it day, that had preceded his current state of mind, body and soul had been a bit of a blur.  He remembered vividly Adam using a paddle and backhanding him.  Tommy had burns down his back and stomach and dry wax was solid on his skin.  
He still didn’t know where he was or how he had gotten there; the last thing he remembered was being in a bar and Adam had been buying him drinks.

Tommy stood and wandered around the room, no windows and there was a door open.  He was naked; he realised and on closer inspection found his clothes in a neat pile in a corner.  
Dressing himself and checking his iPhone he had one message from Adam that read “that was an amazing night, gotta do it again sometime ;-)”  
Tommy smiled to himself and wandered, tentatively out the door, the room was large and empty.  There was a mezzanine running around the top of the room, stairs leading from the first floor to the second.  
Tommy noted the bar that ran along the other side of the room.  Sober and in bright lighting it looked very different.  He must have been in a storage room all this time.

_A storage room.  Cameras? Will this end up on youtube?_

__Tommy didn’t think about it long before realising Adam drugged him, “that bastard!” he shook his head and then rubbed his face with his hands before heading out the building into the bright sunlight.  The sky was clear and the air was hot as he walked out onto a street and looked around, recognising the place names he headed back towards the small one bedroom house he was currently renting while sending Adam a message on Ping, secretly hoping he wasn’t signed in; “Meet me at my house at 8PM sharp.  Do not be late.” And then signed out.  
Tommy found himself stripping off his jacket and over shirt in the heat and when he got home he was grateful for air conditioning.  The clock on the mantle said 3PM which gave him 5 hours to get set up; first on the list was a shower and food, although he wasn’t sure which he wanted first, his head still felt full of wool and it was making him feel slightly sick so he decided on skipping food and heading for the shower.

The water was cool on his hot skin, prickly heat had broken out over his inner thighs from where his tight trousers had been rubbing and his hair was stuck to his head.  
As the water ran down over him his make up smudged over his face, he laughed as he saw himself in the mirror purposefully placed in the shower cubicle.  
“Jesus you look a mess.”  
Tommy stood under the running water for what seemed like an age before grabbing the shower cream and covering himself, his fingers brushed his penis and his breathing hitched as memories from the night before and sensations shot through him.  
Adam pulling his hair, melting wax, a spanking paddle…  
The water washed away the soap and foam but his hand remained firmly on his penis, his fingers wrapped around his now erect shaft. The smell of burning candles and fresh rose petals filled his nose and he sighed deeply remembering the feel of Adam’s skin on his, their bodies moving together.  Tommy started to stroke himself as the images flooded him; his moans echoed loudly in the small bathroom.  
He lent back against the shower and opened his eyes watching himself in the mirror, his grip tightened and his strokes quickened as he remembered Adam backhanding him; “bastard!” he hissed and his orgasm came quickly.  He shook his head, it was nothing like the night before, nothing could replace the feeling of Adam inside him, filling him, scratching his back and biting his skin… Tommy didn’t know if Adam had bitten or scratched him last night or if that was wishful thinking, he didn’t care.

Tommy stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed but still drained and decided an energy drink or two was needed, walking around the house in nothing but a towel he gulped his drinks down and quickly checked the clock 6PM, he had been in the shower nearly 3 hours.  
Tommy had already sorted his clothing; black shoes, black trousers and a black shirt with a ruffle of sorts down the front, his jacket was a dark burgundy colour, which would compliment his dark make up.  It took him less than an hour to get dressed, apply make up and style his hair.  He was impressed with himself, but found his resolve about the night plans slipping.  He looked over to his large bed and sighed, mentally placing Adam butt naked and strapped spread eagled to the frame screaming Tommy’s name as he fucked him with whatever came to hand….  
“Shit…”  
No matter what Adam did to Tommy, Tommy could never return the favour and be evil or too rough because he never wanted to hurt Adam.

The doorbell rang and snapped Tommy from his thoughts, he started to walk down the stairs realising he was hard under his tight trousers and wondered if Adam would notice then shook it off and asked himself why he cared, especially with what he wanted to do to him.

Adam was stood on the front door step in black shoes, trousers and a shirt with a random attack of sparkly things on the left shoulder.  Tommy couldn’t help but wonder if Adam had sneezed on it before putting it on and giggled to himself.  
Adam frowned “What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Yeah right.”  
“Shut up and get in here…” Tommy looked at the clock “You’re late!”  
“Traffic was hell…”  
“No excuse, now get in here.”  
Adam didn’t budge from the doorstep while Tommy stood at the door, Adam wondered if looks could kill whether he would be dead right now.  
Tommy sighed, “Fuckit…I’m bored of waiting…” and grabbed Adam by his sparkly collar, dragging him inside the house.  
Adam didn’t have time to think or speak before the door was slammed behind him and he was thrown against it, Tommy pinning him with his own body.  They looked into each other’s eyes before Tommy kissed Adam hungrily and bit down on his lip, making it bleed.  Adam moaned as Tommy broke the kiss, his body still pressed firmly against Adam’s.  There was no way Adam didn’t know Tommy was hard.

Their breathing was heavy and Tommy had to catch his before speaking.  
“You fucking drugged me yesterday… then you took me into a room, stripped me, retrained me and fucked me.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“A little… why did you drug me?”  
Adam had no answer and wouldn’t have had time anyway as Tommy took his mouth again, forcing his tongue inside and violating every small area.

Adam broke the kiss, finally finding the strength to push Tommy off him and back into the sofa.  
“You’re MY bitch Tommy.”  
Tommy threw his head back and laughed “Not tonight.” He almost growled the words, standing up and heading back towards Adam.  
Tommy grabbed Adam’s wrists and pulled him towards the stairs, they both tripped on the bottom two and fell down, Tommy on top of Adam; their lips met and did nit break until they had managed to move their way to the top.  
Their mouths were hungry and angry; Adam was covered in Tommy’s lipstick and Tommy was covered in Adam’s blood.  
Their clothes were ripped off and thrown down the stairs and their naked bodies twisted and wrapped around each other on the first floor landing.

Adam moaned as Tommy bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, their bodies arched into each other with every touch and movement.  
Tommy’s knee’s were already raw from the carpet and he imaged Adam’s backside would look very similar; Tommy hissed as Adam’s hand wrapped around his penis and stroked lightly.  
“No!”  
Tommy pulled away and lent back on his heels catching his breath and watching Adam lying on the floor; his chest rising and falling quickly with his rasping and desperate breathing.  
“Why?”  
“Because tonight I call the shots.”  
Tommy crouched beside Adam and half whispered half hissed into his ear “you will beg me to fuck you hard by the time I am finished with you!”  
It was Adam’s turn to hiss as Tommy grabbed his hair and pulled him towards the bedroom; leading him on all fours into the now dark room with his black silk bed sheets and four-post-bed.  
Adam had no choice but to go where he was lead as Tommy continued to pull him by the hair.  
Tommy let go and once more crouched next to Adam who made no moves to hide how much he was enjoying his treatment.  
“See those sheets….” Tommy buried his head on Adam’s neck  
“Uh-huh”  
“I think after tonight and what I will do to you… I may need to burn them.”  
“Fuuuccckk.”

Tommy continued to nibble, nip and bite on Adam’s neck before licking it better.

“Get on that bed.”

Adam nodded and obliged, climbing up onto the bed.  Tommy pushed him down flat before he could turn himself around.  
Adam felt something cold around his ankles and upon inspection found Tommy chaining him to the bedposts, each ankle and then his wrists.  After a quick pull Adam found there was just enough give for him to pull his knee’s up under him so he was on all fours.  This position didn’t last long as Tommy pulled on the chains; pulling his feet and legs out from under him and making him fall flat onto the bed.  
Adam groaned loudly, the feel of the cold and soft silk against his hard manhood almost too much to take.  
“You will stay as I put you until I move you… and another thing…”  
“What?”  
“You wont speak…”  
“What?”  
Adam grumbled loudly as Tommy placed a small ball gag into his mouth and tied it behind his head.  
“Comfortable?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Not to tight?”  
“Uh-Uh”  
“Good. I don’t want my sex toy to be uncomfortable.”

Tommy ran his hands over Adam’s back, they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, the room was hot and humid and was about to get hotter as Tommy closed the door and crawled back onto the bed.  He stroked Adam’s back again, lightly at first using the whole of his palms and fingers, gradually hardening with each pass until he was scratching his nails down Adam’s back, leaving thick welts.

Tommy smiled as Adam groaned, arching his back into the scratches, twisting his hips and rubbing his throbbing member on the bed sheets.  
Tommy realised and stopped; he spanked Adam heavily in his left ass cheek. “Stop it!”  
Adam could only groan his protests and these were met with more spanks.  
“I don’t need a paddle to made you red raw!”  
Adam pulled on the chains around his wrists as Tommy continued to spank him until he rear end was red, swollen and warm to the touch.  
“Now….”  
Tommy moved on the bed and repositioned Adam slightly, he groaned as once more his member brushed against the sheets; Tommy could tell Adam was close and wanted to make him hold out as long as possible but this didn’t work.  Tommy parted Adam’s butt cheeks and licked around his hole lightly, teasing him at first and then he slowly pushed his tongue inside him.  Adam’s body shook and he shouted around the gag in his mouth as he came.  
“Now that didn’t take long did it?” Tommy scratched down an ass cheek before biting it.  
A grunt from Adam turned into a growl as Tommy dipped his head and once more pushed his tongue inside him, licking inside and around until Adam was again close to the edge and pulling on his restraints.  
“Not taking you long at all tonight my pet.”

Adam shook his head and twisted desperately to see what Tommy was doing, he had shifted on the bed and Adam heard noises. A foil wrapper dropped to the floor and then a tube was rolled around and warmed between Tommy’s hands.  Adam could just about see out the corner of his eye.

Tommy had wanted to make this last longer but now he was close and he wanted to be inside Adam when he came.  He wanted Adam to feel him pumping hard into him, his nails digging into skin and his mouth over his back.  
Tommy wanted to feel Adam around him, his muscles contracting and releasing around his manhood, the warmth of his skin.

Tommy’s breathing was heavy and rapid as he covered his now sheathed manhood in the clear jelly like substance.  Adam groaned loudly as he felt Tommy’s arm under him, lifting him so he was on all fours - his erect penis briefly brushing again the sheets and then Tommy’s skin as he moved.  
Adam didn’t know which felt better, the sheets or Tommy’s skin and then mentally chastised himself for even thinking of a question like that.

Tommy ran a lubricated hand over Adam’s still red behind, brushing his fingers between his cheeks and over his hole.  He inserted one finger slowly and then another moving them in a scissor like action, occasionally twisting his fingers and crooking them making Adam’s body jump.  
Tommy’s stomach was tight and his hard cock was needing and wanting.  More flashes of the night before ran through his mind as he swiftly replaced his fingers with his penis and slowly pushed inside Adam; he was ready and willing, he was comfortable with Tommy and he almost instantly started pushing back against him.  
“Impatient bastard!” Tommy threw his head back and called out as he thrusted – slowly at first, willing himself to be gentle and then he remembered the back hander Adam gave him – it always came back to that.  Tommy couldn’t figure if he had enjoyed it or not.  
Adam’s moans brought him back to the present and he realised he was keeping the promise to himself… he wasn’t being gentle with Adam and wondered for a second if Adam was actually comfortable with this level of movement, the intensity and the pace and then realised Adam was pushing back against him with ever thrust.  
Their bodies moving in perfect unison with each other, responding to the feel and touch of the skin on skin.  
Tommy moved a hand around from Adam’s hip to his crotch; roughly taking him in one hand and stroking in rhythm with his thrusts.  
Adam’s cries and screams were not of pain as he moved himself against Tommy; twisting himself between the hard thrusts of Tommy’s manhood and the rough strokes of his hand.

A tight knot formed in Tommy’s lower abdomen and his thrusts became frantic, his free hand digging into the skin of Adam’s hips.  
Adam came first – his body shaking as he erupted over Tommy’s hand; Tommy screamed Adam’s name into the pitch black night feeling him contract around him he pushed himself; thrusting through his orgasm before finally collapsing on to Adam.

Their breathing filled the room, Tommy slowly and carefully unsnapped the catch on the gag in Adam’s mouth - it had firm teeth marks, Tommy thought it was a wonder Adam hadn’t broken any teeth.  
Tommy struggled to hold himself up, still inside Adam. He groaned loudly as he pulled out of him, shifting once more on the bed and disposing of the condom before finally undoing Adam’s restraints.  
Adam rolled over off the bed and pulled at the top sheet; “You’re right.  Burn it.”  
Tommy smiled and half laughed as he climbed under the remaining sheets, holding his arms out for Adam to join him.  
They lay in each other’s arms; Tommy blinked and sleepily checked the clock, 4.30AM.  
“You didn’t beg me to fuck you hard…” he drawled  
“I had a gag in my mouth baby, I couldn’t.” Adam kissed Tommy’s chest.  
“True.”  
“I’m covered in your lipstick.”  
“The colour suits you… now go to sleep.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam tighter and they drifted off together in the fast approaching dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> All three parts of this series are dedicated to @elelel2 on twitter.


End file.
